The present invention relates generally to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to gas generating systems for use in applications such as inflatable occupant restraint systems in motor vehicles.
Installation of inflatable occupant protection systems as standard equipment in all new vehicles has intensified the search for smaller, lighter and less expensive protection systems. Accordingly, since the inflation gas generator, or inflator, used in such protection systems tends to be the heaviest and most expensive component, there is a need for a lighter and less expensive gas generating system.
Yet another concern involves reducing the size of the inflator, thereby reducing the packaging size and providing greater design flexibility in various applications or uses. Furthermore, reducing the size of the inflator reduces the raw material requirements, and may also advantageously reduce the manufacturing complexity, thereby reducing overall manufacturing costs.